


羁绊

by Melain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melain/pseuds/Melain





	羁绊

第一章

他的镰刀不见了，衣服也破烂不堪，干涸的血迹和尘埃遍布全身，血块与灰尘粘在每一块被黑线缝起的皮肤上。他感到自己获得了新生，离开了地底的牢笼，再一次行走在大地上，再一次能够按照神的旨意行动。

飞段发出一阵沙哑的笑声；他又能笑了。他从未如此想念这片天空——他想念它的湛蓝的颜色，想念那澄澈的光线和那些过目难忘的美景。他展开自己失而复得的双臂，沐浴在重获自由的光辉中。

角都的怪物——一个他从没见过的面具——开始向前爬行。它一步一步地缓慢地拽着自己的身子向前爬去，样子可怜兮兮的。

“嘿，”他在它身后喊道。“你要去哪？”它能听见他的声音，或者开口说话吗？它似乎没有察觉到它的存在；因此，他朝它跌跌撞撞地走去，双腿因缺乏营养而颤抖着。他摸到了它的后背。角都的触手一直使他感到厌恶——它们滑溜溜的，粗糙不平，但是他仍然攥紧了它们，使它不得不停了下来。

怪物停下爬行，转过身来，面具上那双空洞的眼睛望着他。在飞段看来，角都的每一个面具都代表了不同的情感；他看着白色面具上深渊般的双眼，又打量着它奇怪荒唐的形状。从那张脸上，他读出了绝望。可是它没有说话。

对视良久之后，飞段突然疑惑它在这里的原因。自从被埋在洞里之后，他一直坚信角都会打败那些混蛋，然后来救他。他从未质疑过角都的实力。但随着日子一天天过去，不知过了多久，他终于产生了动摇。或许，本质上，角都仍然是一个冷酷无情的家伙—飞段被他抛在这里了。这个念头让他既愤怒又恐惧；或许，他想，角都只是迷路了。

他一移开目光，怪物就再次慢慢爬行起来。飞段决定跟上它。他身体很虚弱，有一个同伴是再好不过的；而且，没有什么事情与孤独相比更让他厌恶了。

也许它走得这么慢，反而是件好事，他心想。他走走停停，时不时倚靠在树上小憩以赶上它。他需要进食，恢复力量——假若他想再次侍奉神的话。

一只兔子出现在视野中。飞段的眼睛因饥饿而睁大了。

“杀了它，”他命令那怪物，但是他的声音只是惊跑了那只兔子。他被激怒了，伸出手死死拽住怪物的触手。“听着，我饿了。去找点吃的，明白了吗？”他朝它嘶声吼叫，声音里充满了缺乏食物的恐惧。可是那怪物似乎没听懂他的话。

飞段咬紧牙关，松开了触手。他的胃传来不满的咕隆声，但是他无能为力；哪怕是一颗蔬菜，或者一个水果，都能稍微改善他目前的境况。

透过森林的穹顶，满月的月光洒在他的身上，照亮了他在怪物身旁走过的小路。然而，如果找不到路，又没有灯，有亮光又有什么用呢？他胸中燃起一阵怒火，但是却无力聚集或使用查克拉，也不能把它注入进某件能利用的东西中。

当他见到一只鹿时，还以为那是幻觉；身旁的怪物却射出了身上的触手，将鹿钉住，刺穿了它的身躯。被扦穿的鹿让飞段惊恐不堪；尽管角都的触手从未使他有过这种感受，可是，这一次，它们却让他想起那个操纵影子的男孩，和那些控制敌人的影子——它们使他动弹不得，刺穿他的血肉，那种痛楚没有带来一点快感。

怪物将从腐尸上抽回触手，继续慢慢爬行。也许杀掉鹿只是出于它的本能，飞段猜想。直到它从尸体旁边走远，他才从旁观一场屠杀的麻木状态中清醒过来。同时，压倒一切的饥饿感也卷土而来。

生肉或许不是值得期待的佳肴，但是相比之下，起码是安全的。况且，他也不知道怎么燃起一堆篝火。因此，他打消了烹饪的念头，扑到尸体身上，撕下鹿皮，露出了还冒着热气的鲜肉。他的指甲由于长期在地下而疏于修剪，变得又长又硬；他用它们轻易地撕开了鹿的身躯。这只鹿块头相当可观，他决定吃的一点不剩。

飞段野蛮地啃食鹿的尸体，咀嚼着动物的生肉与碎骨，咽下肝脏，肾和心脏，舔着鹿的骨头。极度饥饿感引发了兽欲；他心中渴求将它吃得精光。如果有人处于他的境地，或许早已咽气；但是忍耐无尽的饥饿感对于他来说却不是难事。当他填饱肚子，令人窒息的干渴感又随之袭来。

他吃完的鹿只剩下了头骨和绝大部分鹿皮。在出发寻找那只怪物前，他将鹿皮分成了两份，像毛巾一般捆在腰间。在他吃鹿的时候，怪物已经走了；但是现在，他的体力已经恢复如初，因此追上它并不困难。他的喉咙因缺水而灼烧着，然而比起饥饿感，这算不了什么。他还可以忍受。在被埋在地下的日子中，无穷无尽的痛苦已经成为日常；甚至在被封印之前，忍受痛苦的滋味就是家常便饭。

当他终于赶上那只怪物时，一条溪流在他们面前静静流淌；也许这是一个兆头，一个象征他的厄运终于要消失的兆头。他在溪流前的地上蹲下，双手舀满水，喝了一口。干渴感消失了。品尝到清水的滋味后，他下决心要喝干整条溪流；于是，他一次又一次地用手舀起水，喝下去。干渴感消失后，他开始擦洗身体。由于对于洗澡来说溪流太过狭小，他只好仅仅弄湿双手，然后擦拭掉身上的泥土和血迹。他小心翼翼地避免扯到缝线—角都总是唠唠叨叨地提醒他要小心—因此飞段决定按他说的做。他在那条狭窄的溪流中清洗身子时，花了很长时间避开它们。 最后，他用一只手向后梳着头发。由于没有镜子，他只好告诉自己，自己看上去还过得去。在被埋在地下的日子里，他的头发已经长长至肩，但是剪头发现在显得一点也不重要。

随后，他再次出发去找那只怪物；它爬行着前进，因此留下了一条很好追踪的痕迹。临近黄昏，飞段再一次赶上了它。他们来到了奈良森林的边缘。大片麦田延伸至远方的地平线处，一眼望去只有辽阔无尽的草原。尽管田地中间并没有路，角都的怪物仍然继续向前爬行，飞段别无选择，只能跟了上去。

走到日落，他已经对一成不变的景色和没有实际行动感到厌烦。身旁默默无言的同伴尤其使他恼火。

“你到底什么来头？”他问那个面具。它无视他的存在，继续爬行着，仿佛一只聋狗。但飞段继续说了下去。“我知道你不是他后背上的面具，不是火面具，水面具，风面具，也不是金面具…肯定也不是土面具，那个是角都自己的心脏。到底怎么回事？你是什么？”

他的问题没有得到任何回应，于是他一脚把它踢了回去。即便如此，那个怪物仍然无动于衷，继续向前爬行。他开始怀疑它到底是不是角都的面具。

“角都把你当成秘密，对吗？”他猜测道。“角都从没跟我谈起他自己的事，但是他跟我说过他有五颗心脏——只有五颗。”他不说话的时候，能听见它裹满线的身躯中沉稳的心跳声。“我想，你是他的谎言。他在什么地方存了第六颗心脏。对不对？”

同行者的沉默使得飞段的怒火不断升级，但是他无能为力。被关进地牢的起初十几天，他一刻不停地大叫大嚷、说话，随后，他的声音变得沙哑。伴随着干渴感不断增加，他失去了说话的能力，只能与脑中的思绪为伴。飞段喜欢大声说话。

“我们现在要出发去找他吗？”他问道。他等了一会，等待着回应，尽管他清楚这没有必要。“因为你救了我，我才和你一起走的，”他解释道，“不是关心那个混蛋。但你帮了我，我也要帮助你，这样才扯得平，不是吗？”

在第二天早上，飞段终于放弃了尝试。自从开始信神，他不仅获得了不朽之身，身体的运作方式也逐渐异于常人。他依旧能感受到疲倦与饥渴；但就算忽略需求，他的身体也能正常运转，虽然这么做相当痛苦。然而，尽管他知道自己不会被饿死，能忍受饥饿更久，他仍旧更喜欢正常吃饭、睡觉和享受闲暇。因此他决定休息一会儿。他抓过怪物身上的触手不放，一屁股坐在地上。

皮肤被线缝合的地方阵阵发痒，但飞段知道最好不要去挠那里。他不愿把它们当作祭品。他怀念自己的项链，没有它，脖颈感觉空空荡荡的。当他的脑袋被砍下之后，如果角都捡起的是他的项链，而不是护额，他敢说自己决不会败在那个会影子术的男孩手下。被埋在地牢中的每时每刻，这个想法都一直在他的脑海中徘徊着。然而现在，他重获自由了；它已经变得毫无意义。现在他已经准备好供奉神了。

牙齿咬进手指，飞段撕扯下一块大拇指顶部的皮肤。他在洗净后的苍白胸口上画上了加金教的符号——神的符号。面具空洞的眼睛随着他的每一步动作移动。一番思虑过后，他向它伸出手，在面具的前额上也画了一个相同的符号。他注视着符号上的圆圈与三角形，平静了一点儿。

飞段心平气和地躺在大麦上，发觉它不像缝合处一样爱使人发痒。他从边上的同伴身上拽出了一些触手，侧躺着，紧紧地在面颊之下抓住它们，防止它们从手中抽走。他不清楚这些触手是由什么构成的，但是他抓着它们时，那种感觉就像抓住了跳动的血管。起码，它们给人的感觉像活物。

他攥住那些触手，在阳光下睡着了。

第二章

一群乌鸦盘旋在他的头顶，哇哇地叫着。飞段继续着他的旅途。这是他重获自由的第三天，他和那只被他暗暗叫做“小角都”的生物来到了一片湖前。他们穿过的那片田野杂草丛生，显然已经被废弃掉；但在田野的尽头，他发现了一间曾经属于农民的小木屋。当他在屋中找到一把用来收割的镰刀时，不由得欣喜若狂，将它别在身旁。过了一会，一旦他们遇见第一个人，神明又将得到新的祭品了。

自从他开始把小角都当成宠物后，与它相处变得越来越容易了。如果把它想象成一只动物，那么它的沉默就还算情有可原。 

“那家伙不在，”当他们沿着吃水线漫无目的地向前走时，他喋喋不休，“还是有点孤单。不是说我喜欢他，但是比起像疯子一样，和一只触手怪物说话，还是看着他发火比较有意思。”

乌鸦嘶哑的叫声依旧在他头顶盘旋，然而他没有理会。湖水仿佛在无声地引诱人洗个澡；但是在犒劳自己之前，他想寻找一个祭品。和赶走乌鸦或者洗澡相比，敬神显然更加重要。

飞段跟着怪物无目的地走着，无意间伸手挠了挠脖子上的缝合处——片刻之后，他才意识到自己在做什么，急忙收回了手，不想从身旁听到一句呵责——

他的抱怨声惊散了乌鸦。“为什么我又想到了这个老不死的混蛋？”没人回应。他气愤地挥舞着镰刀，把刀尖对准了怪物。“听着，”他用威胁的语气说道，“你只不过是一颗心脏而已。角都有五颗心脏，我干不掉他，但是你没有。角都从来就不是我的对手，知道吗？现在那个老吝啬鬼终于不在了……”他舔了舔嘴唇，挥刀向它身上砍去。

镰刀并没有砍断缠绕起伏的触手；相反，它发起了攻势，漆黑的触手顺着镰刀的底端一路绕了上去，使飞段动弹不得。他只好选择撤退，向后跳开，远离了忽然间充满敌意的怪物。拉开足够远的距离后，他准备好迎接忍术的袭击——火遁，风遁，或者水遁——却没想到它只是忽然将镰刀扔下，随后又开始爬行。

这是挑衅吗？抑或这是他再次干掉它的机会？他不禁又一次质疑它有没有思考能力。

“这次我饶了你，”他走在怪物身后，嘟囔着，从地上捡起镰刀。“角都应该庆幸我是个好心肠的人。”

在湖的另一边，他们发现了一条狭长的小路，通往茂密的森林。到目前为止，在这段冗长、孤寂的旅途中，飞段从未在同伴身上得到过任何可以称之为陪伴的东西。但他仍旧跟着它，期盼着奇迹的出现，期盼着他的祈祷能得到应答。他希望它能把自己带到一个值得一去的地方。

自从上次杀掉它化为泡影以后，他就再也没有和它说过话。他既不知道自己为什么要发动袭击，也不清楚自己为何仍旧在跟着它----他本来能离去寻找祭品的。与侍奉神相比，一笔人情债究竟能吸引他多久？

正当他在考虑自己下一步的行动时，那怪物突然在路中间停了下来。它从没停下过，除非是飞段抓住它身上的触手；他迅速抽出镰刀，做好准备。在远处，他发现了是什么让它停下来:一个人，然后第二个。两个祭品。

他一把抓过怪物的触手，把它拉离小路。到目前为止，它会攻击除了飞段外出现在面前的一切活物；离找到角都或许还有几个月，他不想在这时就失去第一个祭品。

“呆在这别动，”他低声命令那只不知所措的动物，拽过一些触手，飞快地把它们系在树上。在他做这一切时，面具空洞的眼睛漠然地望着他，但没有试图逃走。“你比角都在任何时候都要信任我。”他低语道，然后离开了它。

那两人走近了，飞段躲在树干后偷偷注视着。她们像是平民。两个都是女人，身上只背着庄稼。他看着向蓝天，耐心地等待着；尽管他的身体在叫嚣着打仗，嘴里渴望着尝到鲜血的味道。她们一经过，他就喊了起来。

“以您的名义，加金大人，请观赏我的献祭！”他大叫着，从树林中冲了出去，奔向被选中的祭品。他的镰刀锈迹斑斑，也并非专门为割断肢体而设计；但是他熟练地操纵着它，如同使用之前的那把一样。没等声音落下，他就朝第一个女人砍去。她的脖子被重重砍伤，尖叫逐渐没有了声息，但她同伴的尖叫甚至盖过了飞段的声音。她开始逃跑。然而，飞段正逐渐重获力量。他轻轻一跃，落在她面前。那个女人跪倒在地，浑身颤抖着，背上的庄稼掉了下来，散落了一地。中年人，黑发，眼泪顺着脸庞滚落——这些特征说明了她的身份。

飞段用镰刀指着她，刀尖轻划过她的颈部。他居高临下地望着她畏缩的身躯，最近一次冒失屠杀的回忆在脑海中不受控制地回放。目睹她的惨状，他舔了舔嘴。

“先生，求求你放过我，”她抽泣着，“我有三个孩子，求求你放过我吧。”

“加金大人禁止怜悯，”他告诉她，十分得意，咧嘴笑得更加明显了，杀戮之意从心中升起。刀子划过她的皮肤，刚好够使血液流出体外。她叫出了声，用手捂住伤口，抬头盯着他，黑眼睛里透出了恐惧。他舔去刀片上的血液。

她的眼神跟随着他的一举一动，看着他身体的颜色变为黑白相间，注视着邪神的信徒降临在面前。当他割开自己的手腕时，因又一次体会到熟悉的痛楚感而呻吟出声。女人仓惶地爬走了。

伤口的疼痛使飞段兴奋起来。当鲜血斑斑驳驳地滴落在地，完成仪式时，他睥睨一切，浑身颤抖着。他用自己的血在地面上描绘出了神的符号；仅是欣赏它被画完，他就感到了一阵愉悦。 终于，他以本应有的方式，体验到了痛楚那甜美的冲击感，让神明与自己得到了满足。

那女人使尽力气，站了起来，开始逃跑。望着她的后背，飞段咧嘴笑了，用镰刀扎穿了自己的左脚。虽然收割用的镰刀无法带来完美无缺的痛感，但是眼看着她摔倒，她的痛苦依旧涌进了他的体内。在地底下不能动弹时，他无时无刻不在想念这种感觉；没有比受虐更加极致的快感了。

女人倒在地上。飞段看到她肩膀的伤口处已经流了很多血。假如他打算从器官开始仪式的话，她可能会因失血过多而致死，那种方式毫无快感可言。

该了断了。他将镰刀放到身前的地上，然后拿起刀鞘，将利刃对准胸膛。他的忍耐到达了极限，身躯开始因狂躁而微微发抖。于是，他径直将镰刀刺进了胸膛，在刺入的一刹那，压倒般的狂喜感席卷而来。在他夺走她的性命时，血液、兴奋和高潮感交缠在一起瞬间涌上了头；心脏停跳的感觉美妙得无与伦比。

飞段跪倒在地上，快感让他觉得乏力。他躺在神明的符号中，镰刀仍然插在胸口上，以示感激。只要他把它继续插在那，就感觉不到一丝心跳——这是进行冥思与默祷的最佳方式。

飞段在符号里躺了许久，几乎已经忘记活着是什么感觉。他脑海中的一部分期望着有人前来打断，但没人这样做，甚至一直跟随的那只黑色怪物也没有前来打扰。最终，他中止了仪式，将镰刀从胸口抽了出来。他活动着僵直的四肢，坐起身来，皮肤已经恢复了原有的血色。

女人的尸体躺倒在路上，浸泡在血泊中，衣服上遍布着血污。飞段对异装不感兴趣，但是哪怕是女人的衣服也要好过让人发痒的鹿皮。因此，他从无头尸体上脱下了它那身淡绿色的和服。为了让它看上去更像是男人的衣服，他扯掉了袖子，把腰带系在臀部。它落到了膝盖处，看上去正合他意。和服的上半身布满了女人脖子上的干硬血迹；然而，他从未过血的滋味模样有过反感，因此没去管它。

“好了，”他一边把镰刀扔到肩上，一边说，“该去找小角都了。”外号从他的嘴中说出，听上去既像嘲讽，又像是一个玩笑。

沿着路走回在近旁的森林后，飞段开始寻找着系着怪物的那棵树。他环视着周围，心想只要把它解开，就又能出发了。和当初冒犯它时的情绪相比，他的心情已经舒缓了不少。他已准备好再一次踏上寻找角都的旅途了。奇怪的是，尽管他能辨认出那些树，却找不到那怪物。他又仔细检查了一番，并开始寻找地面上的爬行痕迹。但是，无论他多么细心的查找，四周围都无影无踪；在他举行仪式的时候，那只怪物溜走了。

它不见了。

第三章 

自从角都的心脏消失不见后，已经过去了七天；他身上所有的缝合痕迹都消失了。一旦他停下，就进行祈祷，希望能得到神谕，但是从未得到过回应。或许找到那只怪物并不是使命；他没有必要寻找它——还有角都的身体——也没有必要帮他康复；这是神的旨意。

但是他想找到他。他朝空无一人的四周发泄着怒火，才意识到自己内心多么希望能帮助角都；即使是为了报恩，他也愿意帮他。

这片森林广袤无边，飞段很清楚他正在里面兜圈子。他绝望地在林中搜寻着，查遍了每一个角落；时不时，他会神经质般地盯着一丛深色灌木看，哪怕它早已被搜查过。即便知道呼喊无济于事，他仍旧无数次地扯着嗓子大叫，命令那怪物停止躲藏。陷在和家乡的竹林迥然不同的松柏林中正逐渐剥夺他的理智。他打着赤足，行走在一片片苔藓上，踏过无数虬曲的树根，茹毛饮血，进食野兔的生肉，嚼碎地上的落叶咽下喉咙，又吐出来。

“请赐予我一点信心吧，”他习惯性地大声自言自语，“我还没有过怨言呢。”但是他的语气中并没有多少欢乐。

那天夜晚，他将落叶当成又破又薄的床铺，躺在干硬的泥土上进入了梦乡。当凛冽的寒风来袭时，他浑身上下打颤，瑟瑟发抖，后悔扯下了衣服的袖子。第二天早上依旧没有回暖的迹象。日子一天天过去，天气越来越寒冷，树叶纷纷飘落在地。虽然不间断的降雨解决了水源问题，但是打猎却变得越发艰难。

雨接连不断地下了三天。飞段躲在一颗大树粗壮的树枝下，躲避着落下的水柱。水流不断汹涌而下，彻底模糊了他的视线，使他冰冷刺骨。那柄老旧的镰刀上的锈迹似乎在伴随每分每秒而增加，不久，它就会彻底成为废物。

他继续祈祷，但一连串厄运仍接踵而至。加金大人不会怜悯无用的信徒；显而易见，这就是他受到惩罚的原因——比起寻找一个来自于异教徒的怪物，他应该去寻找更多的祭品才对。他被埋在地下，无法效忠神明，变成了无用的信徒。

飞段把脸埋在手里，蜷起了双腿。他讨厌一个人孤零零的。

〓〓〓〓〓〓〓〓〓〓（以下是斜体。）  
在晴空中，乌云逐渐堆积了一周，预示着即将到来的风暴。随后，暴雨才倾盆而下。一道闪电划过天空；从人迹罕至的小路周围的田野，到面前隆起的山丘，以及远处环绕着的森林，一切都变得湿漉漉的。阴冷取代了温煦，初秋灰蒙蒙地降临了。过去几周内，红黄相间的颜色渐渐地侵袭了葱郁的森林与草地。尽管如此，飞段仍旧没有料到会下雨。当雨滴开始密集地降落时，他咒骂着天气的寒冷。

在他前面不远处，角都撑开了一把伞。自从他们离开村子继续旅程以后，他就一直带着它。他一把伞撑开，飞段就加快脚步，走到他右边，在伞下躲避着大自然的洗礼。

“你在做什么？”角都阴沉地问道，颜色怪异的眼睛向下怒视着他。

“你以为我要干什么？雨淋在身上，会冲掉发蜡的，那样头发会走型。我不能走在雨里。”他回答道，用一只手向后梳理头发，好让发型保持完好如初。角都停下了脚步。为了不被淋到，飞段也随之停下了。站在伞下，他才意识到他们间的距离究竟有多近。

就算离得这么近，角都仍旧在指责他。“在上一个村里，我就提醒你要下雨，让你把伞带上。”他的语气显露出不满。“你一直坚持说不会下雨，哪怕有雨，也用不到伞。”他话里无声的威胁没有得到身边人的理会。“好了，我错了，开心了吧？”飞段反驳了一句，叹了口气，翻了个白眼。“你不会让我走在雨里的，对不对——要是那样，你就得听我在耳边喋喋不休地抱怨，听我抱怨我的发型，被烦得要命，威胁说要杀掉我——但是你不会，因为你根本杀不掉我。最后，你会烦到宁可让我一起走。”

一片沉默，只有雨滴打在伞上的啪嗒声。飞段知道他赢了，脸上泛起了满足的微笑。角都默默地朝前走着。他们继续分享着一把伞。  
〓〓〓〓〓〓〓〓〓〓（以上是斜体）

寒风经过潮湿的空气，吹得他浑身湿透，然而他早已麻木了。他用手臂搂住双腿，将脸埋在它们之间；他的衣服在大风刮过的雨中被浸得湿透。他迷路了。和独自一人的孤独感相比，他甚至宁愿选择忍受前者。

“我明白，”他又进行了一番祈祷，“我是您最好的仆人，对您言听计从…可是，尽管角都是一个愚蠢的异教徒，他也在侍奉着您。您知道他这些年杀的人不计其数——在失控的时候，他能杀掉的人比我要多得多…”

他这是在神明面前替角都讲话吗？太荒唐了。他轻笑起来，然而由于太冷，笑声仅化作了一阵牙齿的打颤。“求你了...救我出去吧！”说出最后一句话时，他几乎大喊了起来，可是声音随即在雨幕中消逝。

紧接着，祈祷应验了。他听到什么东西正在接近的声音，急忙站起身。仅仅是听见那个声音，他就感到了一股暖意。听上去像是什么重物正在被人拽着，拖行在地上。然而，当他一看清它的样子，就立马从树下冲了出去。

那东西有着触手做的庞大黑色身躯；它的脸庞是一个黑白线条的面具。

他跑向那只怪物，确认它的身份后，不禁大笑起来。“你他妈的究竟去哪了？”他喊道，欢快的语调暴露了咒骂的假情假意。怪物没有回答，但它依然再次允许飞段躲在密密麻麻的触手下避雨。他们坐在那里，对视着。他的笑容久久没有散去。

“我还担心你呢，”飞段对它说。“就算你是角都的心脏，你也一样不堪一击，对吗？你只会爬行，甚至连用两条腿走路都不会。”他神经质地发出了一声傻笑。“别害怕，小角都。我来保护你了。”他讽刺道。

也许，这一次，他会言而有信。他一直盯着它看，眼神中充满了难以置信，直到雨滴不再落下。他攥住它身上的触手，心中再次燃起了希望。它到哪里去了？他不在的时候，它在干什么？它也像他一样迷路了吗？

飞段冲着它咧嘴笑，它冷漠的面具和空洞的双眼依旧静如止水，没有对他的提问做出任何答复。然而，当他紧攥了一把触手时，觉得它体内的心跳声变得愈发有力了。

第四章  
那个在风暴前被献祭的女人——他想，她一定来自于周围哪个村庄。他们在林中找了整整两天，才终于回到之前偏离的小径上；途中，他徒手擒了一只狐狸。回来时，那柄生锈的镰刀深深嵌在一棵树的树干里。

虽然身旁就有一个活武器，但是他仍旧对赤手空拳感到不安。幸好他的身体已经恢复，随时可以应对进攻；唯一美中不足的就是不能进行一次献祭了。

“可是我还有指甲呢，对不对？说实话，它们看上去更像尖爪。也许我能用它们来杀掉自己。”他漫不经心地对怪物说，指甲划过胸膛的皮肤，戳了进去，片刻后又抽了出来。“妈的。”他呻吟出声。“确实能这么干。”

同往常一样，回应他的是一片死寂。

“我觉得，与其听角都威胁着要杀我，还不如呆在你身边呢。”他没有说实话。

他们走走停停，因此，尽管林中的路并不长，却花了很久才走到尽头。走出森林，映入眼帘的是一座在草地上的小村庄；显然它们属于一个狩猎部落——村庄里面看起来只有几个果树种植园，四处零零散散放着干草垛。村子的入口敞开着。飞段和怪物走了进去，丝毫没有意识到他们的模样将会引起的骚乱。

他们经过的主路两边盖满了茅草屋，被层层树木围绕着。在尽头，路分叉为两条，通向两个方向；每条尽头都竖着同样的牌坊。这儿人烟稀少，他到来的时候，所有的店铺都关门了。村民们要么在地中劳作，要么外出打猎，只剩一些孩童在前面的街上玩耍。

四周的气氛十分宁静；紧接着，一个小女孩看到了他们。她开始尖叫起来。

尖叫声越来越歇斯底里；忽然间，所有人都停下了手头的劳作，转过头打量着他们的方向。男男女女冲出屋中，耕作的人扔掉手中的锄头，离开了田地；孩童们惊慌失措，如一窝蜂般四下奔逃。

人们聚在主路上，挡在飞段面前，截断了他的去路。然而，与其说他们像是忍者，倒不如说更像一帮无能之辈。每个人的面庞上都写着坚毅；但是村中的猎人已经前去打猎，这只不过是一群毫无招架之力的人而已。

一个男人走出人群。他身材高大，蓄着黑胡须，已经秃顶，表情狂怒不堪。“你穿着友惠的和服，”他指着飞段吼道。“她几周前被发现了。是你杀了她——你杀了我老婆！”

他关于那具无头裸尸的记忆已几近消逝；但激起面前人的怒火正是他求之不得的。那女人的丈夫大叫时，别在腰间的一把锃亮的武士刀反射出白光——一把不可多得的武器。飞段的嘴角微微上扬。

“没错，我杀了她。她是个令人作呕的婊子。为了除害，我必须那么干。就算我剥掉她的衣服，也盖不住她浑身的肮脏恶臭。”

那个人怒吼起来，被他的寻衅激怒了。他不是一个忍者的对手——尽管从他的模样上，仍可依稀辨出些许猎人生涯留下的痕迹。他像拿着手里剑一般比划着刀刃，向飞段奔去。

围观的村民零落地喊着不要冒进，但没人敢阻止他的复仇。男人孤身一人向飞段冲过去。

不等他来得及拔刀出鞘，飞段就冲到他面前，击碎了他的颈椎骨。片刻之后，他来到那男人身旁，用手里剑轻松缴械了他——对于忍者来说，这是再容易不过的事。他夺过武士刀，旋即向那男人的额头划去；刀刃轻轻擦过皮肤，却顿时血流如注。

飞段认为现在不适合献祭。村中的人不会乖乖涂手就擒；他一分神，可能就会溜走一两个人。因此，他将那男人转过身去，抓住他的两只手腕，死死地在背后按住它们。一旦他做无意义的挣扎，他的手腕就会被脱臼。

“木叶村怎么走?”他向人群发问。没人敢迈向前一步；最外侧的一些家伙正试图趁他不注意偷偷溜走。

他不喜欢反悔，轻轻一动，那男人的手腕就脱臼了。在他的尖叫冲出喉咙之前，他就割断了他的喉咙。人群中传出几声尖叫。

“告诉你们，”他不耐烦地说，“放弃反抗吧。加金大人已经对你们下达了判决。”但紧接着，他又补充了一句，撒了个谎，“但是，有谁出来指路，就可以得到宽恕！”

没人胆敢在目睹他暴虐的行为后公然违抗。一个上了年纪的女人走出人群，说她可以指路。她告诉飞段，她经常去木叶村为任务雇佣忍者——大部分是D级任务——因此她十分熟悉去村里的路。

飞段本来想要一张地图，但是他向来分不清东西南北，因此没有打断那女人的叙述。当他抬起头直视她的时候，她尽力缩紧身子，好抑制住颤抖。汗滴从她布满皱纹的前额上滚落坠下，她的语调逐渐浸满了恐惧。直到快要讲完，她才注意到飞段的行动。他用武士刀从底下戳穿了她。

杀戮开始了。  
————————  
(以下斜体)  
那场作战无可挑剔。自从飞段加入晓之后，已经过去了一个月；几乎每一天都被新任务挤得满满当当。那个他曾想在不死路上拜之为师的人——角都——已经变为一个性格孤僻、脾气暴戾、令人厌烦的异教徒。他将金钱作为伦理道德的标杆，这恰恰是飞段所最为不齿的。

但一旦开战，他就使人很难移开目光。直到那次战斗，飞段才第一次目睹角都全力以赴。角都的皮肤从中间飞离开来，黑色的怪物和触手从中蹦出；每一个忍术都令人生畏，好似一场精心策划的表演。作为他们袭击目标的村子节节溃败，不堪一击。

角都的怪物将村庄摧毁得片甲不留，因此，飞段便负责对付那些逃跑者。他带着战栗的快感，将那些亵神者和误入歧途的牧羊人献祭给神明。在尸骸的簇拥中，他浑身上下的皮肤变成炭黑色，只有骨架的线条被白色勾画出来；他翩翩起舞，挥动着镰刀，夺去每一个逃亡者的性命。但有时，他也会停下来——仅仅是为了欣赏角都的实力。

作战完成后，飞段平躺在神明的符号上进行着祈祷。角都来到他身边。他的晓袍从中间撕开了。怪物们仍在村庄中搜寻着逃亡者。他看着飞段，仿佛变成了另外一个人；唯有通过那双正盯着他看的异色双眼，他才能辨认出平日相识的那个角都。

他们的目光交接时，飞段仍沉浸在思绪和祈祷中，没有开口。角都也沉默不语。

身后的村庄里，怪物们仍在杀戮着幸存的活物；角都却在他身边坐了下来。他们间的缄默十分少见；但此时此刻，这种氛围却被小心的珍惜着。也许，飞段想，角都并不是像他们初见之时那么糟糕。那是第一次他对角都产生几分认可。

沉寂一直持续着，直到怪物回到角都身边。角都将它们吸收回身体，低沉地哼了一声，重新披上了长袍。

“站起来，”他对飞段说。“要出发了。”

“我不能走开，祈祷还没结束呢，无知的异教徒。”飞段反驳道，没理会随之而来的怒视。在默许之中，他完成了仪式。

当他们撤离后，村庄中只剩一片尸骸与废墟。

————————————  
(以上斜体)  
当飞段收手后，村子已然是一座死寂的坟墓。那个怪物——角都的心脏——尽其所能地帮他作战，但它既不会忍术，行动也相当迟缓，很快就显露出作战的笨拙。万幸的是，没有人敢贸然上前去攻击它。

飞段漠然地漫步横穿被屠尽的村庄，心中却充满着希冀。他一间间屋子地搜寻着，想找到几件合身的衣服，同时竖起耳朵，仔细留意着任何躲藏起来的猎物的踪迹。在一个女裁缝家中，他找到了合身的衣物，就穿上了一条黑色短裤和一件蓝和服上衣；在门口，他找到一双草鞋。最后，他又挑了个地方修剪头发。

当他寻找衣服和猎物时，怪物开始缓缓爬走。它朝他们来时的坊门爬去，前往木叶的方向——假如那老女人值得信赖的话。飞段简单地理了理头发，吃掉了他在屠夫家里找到的一些生猪肉，然后跟上了它。他在肩上背了一个包，里面装着四处找到的工具和亚麻布裹着的肉。此外，他还带了一把屠夫的刀；先前的武士刀也刀入剑鞘，紧紧绑在腰间。他现在更像那个曾经的忍者了，却不是那个飞段——那个身穿红黑相间的长袍、跟在高他一头的角都身旁的飞段。  
“我们一定会找到他的。”他走在怪物旁边，大声说道；这是自从他们出发起，头一次前方的道路如此明了。“然后再考虑其他事情。”

第五章  
为了到达木叶，他们不得不从穿过密不见天的松柏林。由于之前的经历，他对火之国遮天蔽日的树木感到相当熟悉，但是那只触手怪物无法跳跃，因此，他们仍旧慢慢地走着。走在地面上让他感觉自己像一个平民，而不是忍者；但他别无选择。

他们踩着被树枝覆盖的小路向前走。在平日里，他只从它们上方越过。他愈发焦躁不安。从山顶眺望，他看到曾经的木叶村已经毁灭殆尽，尽管在遗迹中似乎正修建着新的村子。残垣断壁静静地躺在地上，村子周围地面的状况显示出一场大战留下的痕迹。他回想起自己选择中立的忍者村，心中涌起一阵遗憾。

然而，战争的遗迹让他感到一丝不妙。

“他们肯定把尸体带回木叶的停尸间了。”他告诉它。“但是恐怕把他埋了。角都的尸体被毁得不成样子，一定被彻头彻尾地检查过。”他简短地说，又快又低沉的声调和平日里的戏谑形成鲜明对比。“可是，木叶村已经被毁了，谁知道停尸房会出什么事？建筑还在吗？他们能保住尸体吗？”

那个生物张开了面具上的嘴，发出一声哀鸣。飞段大吃一惊，向后退去，睁大眼睛看着它。

“你刚才在回答我？已经快两周了，现在你才准备开口吗？”然而，那副面具已经变回了之前一如既往的表情。空洞的双眼再次凝视着他，仿佛什么都没发生过。

飞段踢了踢土。“我不知道拿你怎么办。角都的情绪不难理解，可是你的...我猜你压根没有思想，对不对？”他点了点头，补充道，“没错，就是这样。你只不过是本能地跟着我而已。不会很久了。我们一出那片树林，就分开行动寻找角都的尸体。我们会找到他的——然后他说，感谢你救了我，飞段——就是这样，懂了吗？”

它唯一的回应是默默地跟在他后面走着。

那天晚上，他继续前进，毫无睡意；进食也列居其次，趁着行走的间隙进行。为了放松心情，他试着唱歌，但是声音听上去软绵绵的，他也想不出什么能振奋精神的歌。最后，他一路上哼着一首不知名的小曲，然而身上每一寸神经都绷得紧紧的。

大声承认自己感到不安不是易事。但当他们来到木叶村的大门前，躲在树干后面避开巡逻时，他就开始紧紧咬住嘴唇，直到血液流出来。鲜血让他想起神明；他抬起头来，凝视着深空。

“加金大人，”他把一只手握成拳头，凑近嘴边，祷告道，“抱歉，有一段时间没向您祈祷了。”那个带他入教的祭司只传授过一些杀戮和仪式的规矩；对于如何进行真正的祷告，他一无所知。然而，他仍旧尽力了。“当角都回来时，我就会继续的。角都会帮我除掉那些异教徒。有他在，一切都会变好的。”他闭上眼睛，过了很长时间，集中注意力调整呼吸。角都曾经对他说过，如果想保持永生，就应该认真冥想。他想，他做到了。

他和那个生物从树后起身离开，准备在村子周围转转，寻找停尸间；在那之前，他祈祷道：“请佑我好运。”

带那个怪物进村子是不可能的。但是，如果他把它留在外面去找角都，它会留在那里，还是像上次那样离开？

飞段寻思着接下来该如何行动；他们已经在俯瞰村庄的山脉尽头处待了很长一段时间。要是平时，他就会选择直接突袭。但是这次，小心谨慎才是关键。那个使用影子的男孩是从木叶来的；尽管飞段相信自己不会重蹈覆辙，但是他离目标太近了，因此冒进的行为是不明智的。

他将那只怪物分别绑在两颗树上，祈祷这次它不会再逃掉，然后从暗处悄悄潜进了木叶。之前用刀砍去的和服底衫正如头巾般缠在他头上，遮住了面庞。

他能听见那些守卫的声音。但是村子的高墙已被摧毁，守卫更没什么作用。这里人很少，飞段顺利地溜了进去。他一直低着头，以防被任何人看见或记住。

这里和他的村庄有天壤之别。村里大部分是木建筑，每栋建筑都紧密地建在一起。街上立着电线杆，连着电缆。大部分的窗户都黑着灯；少许亮着的一些灯光明亮，透过它们，他能看见许多家庭，还有鲜花装饰的门廊。村庄的一部分显得生机勃勃，另一半则是寸草不生的废墟。

在悬崖的底部是火影的办公室——起码从外观上看去是这样。飞段向那里走去，一路上避开走上任何一条有行人的街道，同时寻找着类似监狱的建筑。他刚来到办公室旁边，就看见一个又窄又矮的建筑，立刻意识到那是一间地下监狱。角都的尸体一定就在地下的某个停尸间里，好让让木叶的医师研究。

作为忍者，飞段并不敏捷；但是他登上S级手配书的原因并不仅仅是永生不死。借着伪装，他轻手轻脚地朝监狱的方向走去。在周围绕了一圈后，他发现只有背面有入口。他等待着，直到一个守卫出来。没等他来得及反应，他就将刀砍进了那人的头骨。守卫的尸体倒在地上。他将它拖进灌木丛，走进了建筑。

门身后关上。飞段朝传出脚步声的地方走去。他会将这栋建筑屠杀殆尽；这是他最擅长的。在平日里，或许他会享受杀死每一个猎物带来的快感，但是现在则越快越好。没人能从他手下逃离。

建筑里的守卫与外面相比并不多。飞段迅速干掉了他们，朝停尸间走去。四周的墙壁都是水泥铸成的，一扇扇门都紧紧地闭着，门牌上面标着编号。他走过其中一个，牌子上写着拷问室；想到监狱里还有其他房间，他又燃起了希望。

最终，他走下一段楼梯，发现自己正站在停尸房门前。他用从尸体上找到的钥匙开了门，双手几乎在颤抖，仿佛变成了一个头一次执行任务的下忍。他打量四周，寻找着门闩和障碍物，却什么也没找到——这里几乎没有防护措施。他转动钥匙，然后推开了门，走进了房间。

“志村，你拿一杯咖啡怎么用了那么久？”

这是坐在转椅上的那个忍者的最后一句话。当门打开时，他转过身来，目瞪口呆地盯着入侵者和溅满鲜血的武士刀。他的表情只维持了片刻——直到飞段的刀将他的脸劈开。他一路上都没有进行仪式或是祈祷；它们已经不再重要了。

像他和角都到过的赏金所一样，停尸房前立着一堵墙。他从一个个写着尸体名字的标牌旁边走过，找着角都的名字。这里存放着三百多具尸体，分成了三种级别。飞段决定从右向左开始寻找。他读出每一个名字，尽管速度很快，却没有漏掉任何一个。

他读了很久，渐渐地，标牌上的名字开始模糊起来，但他仍然继续着。离墙壁最左侧的间隔越来越短，时间似乎凝固了——最终，他读到了角都的名字。他感到心脏砰砰地撞击着胸膛。他把手放在把手上，没有犹豫，直接拉开了格子——那是角都的尸体。

第六章  
角都的尸体几乎难以辨认。看样子，进行尸检的木叶忍者无法缝合伤口（如果他们尝试过的话）。黑色触手了无生气地从每一处伤口中暴露出来，耸拉在外面。尸体看上去更像一个被抛弃的布娃娃，身上布满无人缝合的裂口。

飞段感到心中燃起怒火，却非见面的慰藉。他看着尸体，咬紧牙关，双手抓住角都的肩膀，指甲陷入进他的皮肤里。

“ta.妈.的，你怎么会输掉？”他问他。“到底是为什么？”角都后背朝上躺在抽屉上，他抓住他的双肩，将他提起来，只为了晃晃他。角都的体重非常轻，在逝去后更是如此。飞段开始不断摇晃他的身体，一遍遍地重复问着，直到他看见角都的双眼。

之前那双奇特的红色和绿色的眼睛不见了。取而代之的是死白——宛如他最后一只怪物面具上空洞的眼窟窿一般。飞段厌恶地扔下尸体，它摔在放尸体的抽屉上。他双腿发软，坐在地板上。

“妈【禾邪】的。”他低声说。他终于做到了，但是内心却没有一丝喜悦。目睹角都真正离去使他血液发凉。无论他怎样努力合上双眼，陷进黑暗，都无法将尸骸那双空白的眼睛从脑海中抹去。他竭力去想角都在树林里那颗仍然跳动的心脏，但是思绪总是不由自主地游荡回面具那深渊似的双眼上——正如角都的双眼一样。 

他恐惧死亡，永生则更助长了这种恐惧。唯有和角都在一起时，他才不会感到害怕。没有人能夺去他们的性命；他们可以永远为伴。但是他无法忘记那具尸体的模样——瘫倒在抽屉上，伤口开裂、触手暴露在外、眼眶一片空白；它真实得就像他活着的事实一般。

但或许一切都还有挽回的余地。他能让角都死而复生，然后事情就会重归原貌。这只不过是一个小插曲——他们和那影子男孩、他的同伴们之间的作战。飞段站起来，将角都的尸体扛在肩上，坚信一切都会很快回归正轨。

虽然角都长得又高又壮，飞段仍轻易将他扛了起来。他不知道在他们被哪个家伙撞见之前，他还有多长时间。即使守卫如此稀疏，一个忍者村仍然不太可能不了解监狱里的情况。飞段握紧角都的双腿，让尸体搭在背后，双臂垂在他的肩膀上。他尽其所能小跑起来，俯下上身，快速冲过走廊，回到下来时的楼梯上。

上楼的阶梯被守卫的鲜血染红了，让他差点滑倒。他只好在脚下聚集查克拉，以保持站立的姿态。当他来到第一层时，他听见了谈话的声音。

“见【禾邪】鬼，怎么回事...”一个男人说道，同时，一个女人大喊：“有人越狱！请求增援！”

飞段立刻贴紧住墙壁，将角都塞在他与墙壁之间，藏了起来。如果他们认为这是越狱，就应该去搜查监狱外面，而不是监狱里，他告诉自己。要有耐心——这是角都一直叮嘱的。

他等待着，直到谈话的声音消失了。然而，他刚准备行动，就听见那女人说道:我要搜寻幸存者。他低低地咒骂了一声，但别无选择，只得让角都的尸体滑落在地。地板很响地震了一下。飞段抽出了武士刀，跑上楼梯，打算将那女人一刀了断。

他跑到最顶层，但是那里空无一人；既没有那女人的踪迹，也没有见到任何忍者。他从没学会过感知查克拉，只好疑惑不解地打量四周，想找到她藏身的地方。也许她听见了那声震响，藏在柜子里了。他靠近那排柜子，打算用刀刃径直劈开铁皮，速战速决。

他举起刀——然后感觉到熟悉的死亡。他低头望去，看到心脏被一把手里剑刺穿了。武器从肋骨中突出了来。那个女人趁他不注意，突袭了他，现在正在站在他右边。

“婊【禾邪】子，”他呻吟道，转过身去，挥刀将她的头劈成了两半，手伸到背后，将手里剑拔了出来。他痛得哼了一声。“那很疼的。”但是他成功了。该将角都的尸体带走了，然后他们继续过从前的生活。

—————————— 

背上背着一具尸体让穿越数不清的虬曲的树根、荆棘树和布满苔藓的地面变得无比艰难，但是飞段一刻都没有打退堂鼓。他在树木之间跳跃着，顺着斜坡向上，朝绑着怪物的那两棵树的方向前进。那里并不远，尽管崎岖的山脉让上行艰险重重。但他转瞬间就站在与它持平的位置了。

一见到角都的尸体，怪物便再次哀鸣起来，挣扎着想摆脱束缚。飞段将角都放在它面前，跑过去为它解开绳结。他不由自主地咧嘴笑着，心中充满对未来的希冀。

就在他快要解完绳结的那一刻，身边的树丛中抛出了一个贴着爆炸符的苦无，朝他们滚过来。飞段一用余光瞥见它，就跳了过去，将它抱在怀里，以防那个怪物被炸到。他忍着疼痛，不安地四周环顾，寻找扔苦无的人的痕迹，守护着角都最后一颗心脏。

他打量四周，心中只想着那只怪物的安危，头脑飞速地运转着。他们怎么会这么快就发现了他的踪迹？随后，他注意到了身后的血迹；它们暴露了他前进的方向。

在身后，怪物哀鸣着，被解开的触手伸向角都的尸体。没时间慢慢来了。飞段抽出刀，砍断了剩下的触手。他看着它用断掉的触手加快速度爬行，想尽快回到角都的身体旁边。

那些扔苦无的忍者突然现了形。他们的脸孔被用布遮住了，无法分辨性别，并开始用手里剑攻击那只怪物。飞段挡在他们面前，用武士刀轻而易举地抵挡住手里剑的攻击，将他们缴了械，并一一除掉。然而，当他的刀刃刺穿最后一个忍者的胸膛时，那人化为了烟雾。他意识到那是个影分身。他转过身，发现了真身；然而，角都的怪物已经被一个手里剑刺中。

怪物早已来到角都身边；它发出一声凄惨的哀鸣，然后倒在主人的尸体上。叫声回荡在森林里。飞段也绝望地怒吼起来，声音如雷霆般响彻整片森林。他一刀接一刀地冲那个忍者砍去，嘶叫着，没有留下任何回避或反击的机会，每一个伤口亦不足以致命。他肆意地屠杀着；即便如此，那忍者的痛苦依旧不抵他胸膛中的剧痛。

忍者终于断了气。飞段将刀留在血肉模糊的身体里，跪了下来，痛哭起来。他一直将哭泣视为一种可鄙的示弱行为，但是挫折感和悲痛压垮了最后一道防线。

和其他人不同，飞段哭泣的时候一声不吭，将哽咽藏于咬紧的牙关之后。他紧闭双眼，手攥着心脏的位置。他感到一股冲动——他想要将手插进肋骨，取出心脏，然后把它塞进角都的胸膛里。但是他知道那样没有用。

心脏属于主人，角都曾说过。这话从他嘴里说出来显得十分不协调。那是飞段提出的建议；他对他说：“如果你真的想永生，可以用我的心脏。”角都沉默不语，然后开口说道：“心脏属于主人。它们一次只能维系一条生命。你的心脏对我来说没有用处。”

飞段不敢转身面对身后的死亡。在停尸房看着角都的尸体已经很痛苦了，但起码那时他还抱有一线希望。然而，现在最后一颗心脏和尸体都已经变得冰冷僵硬；他不愿意再看一眼，那样只会徒添痛楚。

他站在原地，背对着尸体，沉浸在绝望的情绪中。如果血迹继续引来更多忍者，他就会将他们都杀死；但他似乎忘记了如何移动。即使眼泪干涸了，思绪仍是一片空白。他茫然地盯着前面。

身后有人哼了一声。飞段畏缩了一下。那个声音十分熟悉——但是他知道那不可能。他慢慢地转过身，睁大眼睛，盯着角都坐直身体。当心脏完全融进身躯后，怪物的面具化为齑粉。飞段能听见心脏搏动的声音。他咽了口吐沫，难以置信地盯着角都的脸。那双颜色离奇的眼睛回视着他。他活着。

尾声  
“飞段。”角都说道，低头看着旧日的同伴。对自己还活着，他感到不解。他经历过很多次死亡，但是最后一次比之前的任何一次都要真实得多。他站在原地，感到一颗心脏正在胸膛中缓慢跳动，随即意识到那是他自己的心脏。它待在他的肋骨中间；在数十年后，它终于再一次开始搏动。过了这么久，他几乎已经完全将它忘记；然而现在，它完美地嵌在他的身体中，比其他任何心脏都要贴合得多。

“角都...”他发现飞段正在哭泣。他曾认为飞段没有悲伤这种情感；愤怒和莽撞屏蔽了飞段其他的感情。然而，那双哭红的眼睛告诉他事实并非如此。

他们正处于一片森林中，仍然在火之国境内。在右边，角都看见了木叶的废墟，左边则只有无尽的森林。一具木叶忍者的尸体躺在他与飞段之间，溅起的血迹弄脏了飞段的衣服。

飞段的样子变化很大；他变得消瘦褴褛，身上没有任何加金教的符号。他的和服敞开着，在胸膛上，角都看见了尚未褪去的刀刺痕迹。但是他身上没有和地面上那具尸体的伤痕对应的印记。他只杀戮，却既没有让自己体验痛苦，也没有举行仪式。

没等角都僵硬的肌肉放松下来，飞段就抱住了他。角都被这个比他矮的家伙僵硬地抱着，既不想拥抱回去，也不想将飞段推开。

他放开角都，咧嘴笑了——那是角都在他脸上见过的最真诚的笑容——然后用胳膊抹去了泪痕。

“见到你真【禾邪】他【禾邪】妈【禾邪】的高兴。”他说，“你【禾】他【禾】妈一直躺在那间破停尸房里——你根本不知道我都经历了些什么。现在，起码问个好吧。”

他猜测飞段一直跟着他的那颗心脏。他不知道他是怎么做到的，但是看起来这是唯一合理的解释——飞段在停尸房找到了尸体，然后带到了这里。角都试着拼凑出事情的全貌，但是有件事让他感到不解。

“你为什么要哭？”

“你看见那个了，对不对？”飞段难堪地笑了笑。“有支苦无刺到了我的眼睛，然后我就把那家伙结果了。”飞段说谎的水平一向相当拙劣，所以角都让他说了下去。“不是因为那个混蛋在我跑到你身边之前戳了你的怪物，然后我忘了只有毁掉面具才能杀掉它，你以为我是个傻瓜吗?”

“你哭是因为你以为我死了。”角都说。他以为飞段会发火，但是恰恰相反；飞段放低目光，盯着地面。

“不管怎样，”飞段说，“你活着就好。除了你【禾邪】他【禾邪】妈还没谢谢我。”

“你没进行仪式。”角都说。飞段吃了一惊，不知所措地盯着他。

“哦，我忘了！加金大人会不满的，这些都［禾］他［禾］妈［禾］是因为你——你这个异教徒！”然而语气里并无责怪之意。角都明白了他的意思。

角都听习惯了奉承话。因此，对于飞段疯狂地试图挽救他，以至于将他的神明抛之脑后的行为，他又找回了那种熟悉的感觉。然而，以飞段的性格而言，这样已是万分难得了。

“谢谢你。”没有失去自己的心脏时，角都就几乎没有正经道过谢。然而，此时，他只想得出这句话。他憎恨死亡；对于重获新生，即使是面对飞段，他依旧只有些许感激。

他们注视着对方，飞段的双眼惊讶地睁大了。时间似乎静止了。林中的风忽然消逝，动物们也悄无声息。

“好吧，是你的怪物先救了我。”飞段突然说道。“别多愁善感了，也不用谢谢我。知道吗，其实你也没那么不好接近。”

“谢谢你。”角都真诚地重复了一遍，对飞段试图惹怒他的行为微微扬了扬眉毛。

飞段安静了下来，点了点头，接受了他的致谢，好像他一生中从未被感谢过一样。他再也没有试着激怒角都。“我们走吧。”他说道。

他们将一切留在身后——浸满酸楚的回忆、一次转瞬即逝的离别和死亡的渺小。不死二人组再一次离开了火之国的大陆。


End file.
